1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, computer system, and computer program product for calculating a more accurate processor load average by identifying threads in a processor run-queue, which are active for only transient periods of time, and not including the identified transient threads in a processor load average calculation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's operating systems calculate processor loads. A processor load is a measure of the amount of work that a processor performs. For example, an idle processor may have a processor load of zero. Each thread using or waiting for the processor may increment the processor load by one, for example. Higher processor load numbers may indicate a problem or a processor overload condition.